It is generally known to provide tool holders designed to mount a tool on extension poles. Also it is generally known to provide tool holders capable of retaining tools at different angles.
However, there is an ongoing need for a tool holder that is capable of more firmly holding various tools having a wide range of tool handle sizes and shapes. Also there is an ongoing need to be able to index the tool holder to a wide range of angles to permit the tools to reach odd angles at various heights.